With the increasing down-scaling of integrated circuits and increasingly demanding requirements to the speed of integrated circuits, transistors need to have higher drive currents with smaller dimensions. Fin Field-Effect Transistors (FinFET) were thus developed. Compared to planar devices, The FinFET transistors have better short channel effect (SCE) that enable their continuous scaling, and higher driving currents due to the increased channel widths. The increase in the channel widths of FinFETs is achieved by forming channels that include portions on the sidewalls of the fins and portions on the top surfaces of the fins. A FinFET may be a double-gate FET, which includes channels on the sidewalls of the respective fin, but no channel on the top surface of the respective fin. A FinFET may also be a triple-gate FET, which includes channels on the sidewalls and the top surface of the respective fin. Since the drive currents of transistors are proportional to the channel widths, the drive currents of the FinFETs are increased.